1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to connectors for electrical circuits.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,548, entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for splicing wire,xe2x80x9d to Dittmann, issued Feb. 26, 1975 discloses a single elongated housing of insulating material and a one piece contact strip for splicing two wires together.
The present invention comprises an electrical charge splitter comprising a housing comprising at least two conductor openings, a conductor base housed within the housing, and at least two conductor insertion openings positioned on the base. The at least two insertion openings are accessible through the at least two conductor openings of the housing wherein each insertion opening comprises brackets for securing a conductor and providing electrical continuity with the base. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the charge splitter comprises a conductor divider positioned within the housing wherein the divider prevents physical contact between at least two conductors. In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the charge splitter comprises at least one adjacent housing comprising at least one conductor opening and an insulating material. The insulating material is containable in, for example, a film. Suitable films include but are not limited to, for example, latex, while insulating material comprises, for example, but not limited to, silicone. The charge splitter of the present invention further comprises a wrap for surrounding the housing. The wrap comprises, for example, heat shrink material in, for example, sheet or tube form. Furthermore, wrap that is specially shaped to conform to the shape of the housing and associated connectors is also within the scope of the present invention.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the electrical charge splitter comprises a housing comprising at least four conductor openings; at least one conductor base housed within the housing; at least four conductor insertion openings positioned on the at least one base; the at least four insertion openings accessible through the at least four conductor openings of the housing wherein each insertion opening comprises brackets for securing a conductor and providing electrical continuity with the at least one base; and a switch for controlling electrical continuity of conductors inserted into the housing. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the switch comprises at least two conductive insertion tips for insertion into the at least two insertion openings and a selector for selectably controlling electrical continuity of the at least two insertion tips. This preferred embodiment also optionally comprises a conductor divider positioned within the housing wherein the divider prevents physical contact between at least two conductors. This preferred embodiment also comprises at least one adjacent housing comprising at least one conductor opening and an insulating material and/or a wrap.
An inventive connector that is within the scope of the present invention also helps secure conductors to the charge splitter. The connector for securing conductors to electrical charge splitters comprises a conductive plate comprising at least three sides wherein the sides comprise inner and outer surfaces and the inner surfaces comprise surface indicia for increasing the coefficient of friction of the inner surface.
An inventive disconnector for detaching conductors from an electrical charge splitter is also within the scope of the present invention. A disconnector of the present invention comprises a platform comprising a base and at least two perpendicular walls attached to the base, each of the walls comprising at least one aperture. The disconnector further comprises a rod positionable through the apertures and a penetrator comprising at least one movable conductor channel for positioning the penetrator with respect to the electrical charge splitter. In a preferred embodiment, the disconnector comprises a strap for securing the electrical charge splitter to the platform. In yet another preferred embodiment, the disconnector rod comprises a stop comprising a cross-sectional area greater than a cross-sectional area of at least one of the apertures. In a preferred embodiment, the rod comprises threaded grooves and the penetrator comprises a ring attached to the conductor channel and an integrated rotating knob attached to the ring comprising threaded grooves wherein rotation of the knob engages the knob threaded groves with the rod threaded grooves and positions the penetrator with respect to the electrical charge splitter. As the penetrator approaches the charge splitter, the conductor channel moves along a conductor and enters the housing and the insertion opening. Once in the insertion opening, the conductor channel widens any brackets surrounding the conductor so as to relieve force on the conductor. Once the force is relieved, the conductor is then disconnected from the charge splitter.
A primary object of the present invention is to connect conductors.
A primary advantage of the present invention is a capability to make a plurality of connections between a plurality of conductors.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.